


Darkness coated heart

by LadyNobody



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Darkness, Heartfucking, LITERALLY, M/M, Manipulation, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacles, forgive me mother for i have sinned, i mean kinda, like it's all in riku's mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: Now that I have started writing Risem I will never stop, I will never become a better person, this is a promise.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Riku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Darkness coated heart

Throbbing  
Feverish  
His heart had been quickly dissolving into the pool of dark essence at the bottom of his stomach,  
Leaving yet another opening for his jailer to desecrate.  
He tossed and turned to no avail,  
The hold he had on him was made of velvety iron and there was no way for him to escape it, not as his strength fled from his trembling flesh.  
  
" _Still trying to resist me?_ "  
  
Melting gold dripped from his every word,  
Coating the shell of his weakening heart with make-believe warmth.  
Making him sigh with a shiver as cracks formed on the frown he was so desperately wearing.  
A hot, viscous tendril circled his throat, caressing his cheek ever so gently before reaching his lips, smearing them with dark goo  
Probing  
Needing  
  
" _Embrace it, Riku, darkness knows what you need_ "  
  
It was a whisper in the dark,  
A puff of hot breath against his ear,  
Countless leeches feasting on his will and making it impossible for him to move even an inch.  
  
So he welcomed him inside...  
  
The tendril crawled between parted lips, almost hissing in pleasure as it found its way through Riku's warmth.  
It reached the back of his throat,  
Filling him more than everything he ever thought possible  
And yet less than what his raging blood craved.  
But it didn't stop.  
He swore he heard him laugh, just right behind him, raising the hair at the back of his head.  
No,  
The gooey darkness kept going,   
Obstructing his lungs,   
Covering them in liquid horror reflected in Riku's eyes.  
  
But as soon as he started to panic, he felt an almost fond touch to his forehead as the voice had moved right in front of him.  
  
" _You have nothing to be afraid of. You won't choke, not as long as I'm here-_ "  
  
A hint of gold seemed to fluctuate slightly above him  
But it was gone the moment he tried to look at it.  
He might as well have only imagined it...  
Then the ghost sensation of a hand appeared on his chest, stroking him between his dark chains.  
  
"- _now breathe it in, Riku. Let it fill you_."  
  
And how  
Oh, how could he ever refuse him at that point?  
  
His weak body was in a frenzy, still trying to eject what was choking it from the inside,  
Still trying to prevent his heart from stopping as spit and saliva dripped down his chin together with black slime,  
And his eyes started to lose focus.  
Then  
He forced himself to breathe,  
Letting the viscous tendril deeper inside of him.  
It wrapped itself around the lungs and intestine,  
It sank into his beating heart  
Squeezing  
Choking  
And he couldn't help but moan.  
  
Low and wantonly, eyes half-lidded with restless need,  
Stating at the darkness with desperation.  
But no one spoke.  
An yet he wasn't choking, so he must have been out there, looking in silence as his mind collapsed together with his body.  
After all, the heart was already his...  
  
It was pure torture,  
To feel all the tendrils curling over his limbs and being unable to reach out and satisfy himself-  
His eyes opened wide in shock,  
He stood,   
Frozen for a second as the roots inside him began to move.  
Harsh  
Deep  
In and out motions   
  
It was masturbating the heart itself.  
  
And after that secondo of pure stupor,  
He collapsed.  
  
Hadn't been for the tendrils keeping him still, he would have fallen to his knees, the pleasure too much to bear as the one inside him kept on going  
And going  
And going  
Rushing against his tightening throat   
Piercing his heart more with every thrust.  
And as darkness plunged inside him, he could feel his own heart suck on it,  
Drinking every drop of goo as if it had waited for nothing else its entire life.  
His eyes rolled back inside his head as droplets of golden sweat began to paint his forehead, pooling where his mouth was kept stretched to a painful extent.  
But he could feel nothing outside the gushing of darkness inside his organs,  
Not even his throbbing erection left untouched,  
Nor his torturer and savior standing right in front of him.  
  
He saw him coming undone right at his feet,   
Spurting a black viscous substance with a chocked prayer.  
Just one  
Sweet  
Unholy  
Delicious word  
  
_His name_.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I have started writing Risem I will never stop, I will never become a better person, this is a promise.


End file.
